villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aladdin (Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier)
Aladdin is an antagonist of the Starkid Production of Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier. Appearance Personality In contrast to his Disney character, Aladdin is conniving, selfish, conceited and sadistic. Aladdin's philosophy "steal everything" is taken to its literal extreme, as he is prone to steal things even when he has no use for it, such as a cripple boy's crutch. It is stated that he does not steal because he is poor (though the Magic Kingdom's economic depression doesn't help) but rather he finds it easier than actually getting a job. He is a clear misogynist, as he is willing to go to great lengths to have sex with a woman and then would dump her right after. This ranges from a girl he knocked up and then refused to marry (only to steal her purse right after), to him willing to lie, kill and use magic in order to try and get into the Princess's pants, all the while admitting that he would not commit to an actual relationship. Near the end, it is revealed that Aladdin has an alternate personality that is even more blood-thirsty and monstrous than his first personality. This personality killed his parents because they were going to kick him out of the house at age 33. History He is a thief and trouble maker who is a serial lover. He seems be older of the age of Jasmine because told her to be a thirty-three years old man. But seduce the princess later he was arrested and put to jail by Ja'far order. So Ja'far decide to get him out of jail for help him for a little task. He have to gave him the magic lamp in the wonder cave. Aladdin refused to give the lamp to Ja'far so he trap him in the cave of wonder and leave him for death. But he appear in a prince appearance. Who wanted to have the princess to love him but she rejected him first after she do not recognized him. Later he finally get what he wanted by gave her a ride on his magic carpet. He agree to marry her if he save the kingdom from prince Achmed. He return to the palace where he was attacked by Ja'far who was accused by Aladdin to be a evil sorcerer. when he wanted to make a wish he seem the magic lamp as disappear also after Ja'far left the castle. He later again confronted Ja'far who was now the sultan and wanted to take Jasmine with him. Ja'far told him to not leave with her because he love her and Aladdin insulted him by saying Ja'far was a pedophile. Ja'far told him if was not that kind of love it was fatherly love it revealed he was her father shocked Aladdin throw Jasmine away tell both of them he get every princesses he wanted. But when he wanted to take the lamp from Ja'far the sorcerer sent the genie free and take his place, a deceitful Aladdin was now more angry. He is confronted by the princess and Ja'far genie form Jasmine told Ja'far to throw Aladdin out of the kingdom and he was vanished until the end when it was him who tell the story but he was later killed by rubbers. Trivia * Aladdin is shown to be able to understand the Djinn when he speaks to him through his hat, implying that he is the only one that the Djinn can get a straight answer from. * Aladdin's motto "he steal everything" is an obvious parody of his Disney incarnation's saying "he steals only what he can't afford, and that's everything." Category:Thief Category:Parody Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Rapists Category:Child-Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Abusers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Singing Villains Category:Adulterers Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Rewrite Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Deceased Villains Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Scapegoat Category:Con Artists Category:Misogynists